Trust
by VerbalAtrocity
Summary: Slightly AU. Amelia always gets herself in trouble. Well this time the trouble has deathly consequences. A retelling of Amelia and Pam's lives. The story they never got.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Amelia was never lucky in life. Always getting caught up in some kind of trouble. Pam was the right hand woman to Eric Northman. But her undead life was getting pretty boring. Something had to come shake things up.

Okay Authors notes- THIS IS IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!

I always felt that Pam and Amelia had a great story to tell..but in the books it was kind of just swept under the rug. Well I want to tell that story…but I'm making a couple changes. I love True blood so much, that I had to use a couple storylines they used in the tv show for this, but its mostly set in the SVM world. I'm keeping everyone as close to canon as possible, at least character wise. I of course own no one except Kyle. He's my own evil creation. And don't worry this is just the set up, I really want to see how people react to the story, even though I'm writing it either way. So please please review I would love to hear your thoughts!

Authors notes 2- This is not going to be a fluff piece by any means..it is going to be a long, dark novel. I completely agree with Alan Ball when he said that, yes we may like happiness in our own lives, but reading about it and watching it just aren't as fun.

-Prologue-

She couldn't believe she was actually hearing this. They had never exactly gotten along, but this was a little extreme.

"Its time Amelia. I can't continue to support you." Her fathers grey eyes were boring into her. The only time she had ever seen such an intense look in his eyes was when he was settling a business arrangement. But apparently that's all she was to him now. A business expense that was getting cut.

"Fine. But where am I going to go? Could I at least have a day or two to figure that out, please?" She added the please on there, hoping that some fatherly feelings would surface, but no such luck.

"No, this is the way it has to be. I had Roger pack some of your things for you here" Amelia looked down, all she saw was a single black suitcase already sitting by the door waiting for her. There was nothing else to say between them. He wanted her out, so she was out. She took one last glance around her childhood home. The place she had spent her whole eighteen years, and said a silent goodbye.

Amelia had never been one to have a ton of friends. When one decided to start practicing witchcraft, ones social status drops dramatically. Having no where to go, she did what most people probably would have done. She got drunk. Yes she was eighteen, but this was New Orleans, there was always a shady bar right around the corner that was just fine not carding you as long as you were nice to look at.

This bar in particular was a dump. From the outside it didn't even look open, more like condemned. Most of the windows were boarded up, and the 'open' sign had obviously not worked in at least a decade. But she walked in anyway, desperate for that one drink that would take everything she was feeling away. Everything about the bar was disgusting, it smelt of heavy smoke and dirt. Just about everyone in there looked like they could use a decent shower. She ordered her favorite, rum and coke and was pleasantly surprised that the glass was halfway clean. She had expected there to be remnants of some ones former drink still inside. No one asked her any questions or even talked to her, which is just how she wanted it.

After her third rum and coke she was about to leave when she realized…her father hadn't even given her any sort of money.

"Well shit." she mumbled under her breathe. The bartender was starting to look at her suspiciously, and she was just starting to think her night could not possibly get any worse when the answer to all her prayers sat down next to her.

"I think this should cover the drinks for rest of the night." he slid what looked like a wad of twenties across the bar. He was the cleanest looking thing in this bar and that included Amelia. He wasn't the most handsome man you've ever seen, but certainly worth a look at.

" You didn't need to do that, I was going to-" She was abruptly cut off by his finger on her lips. "Yes, I did. It was quite clear you where deciding to either run out on the tab…which would most definitely gotten you severely hurt or… I can't seem to figure out what you thought your other option was." He was looking at her like a lion looks at a gazelle, but she was far to gone already to notice this, and he knew it.

"Well thanks but I really need-" She was silenced once again by his finger.

"Now I paid for at least two more drinks, why don't you grab us a table in a more secluded area and I'll grab the drinks. Rum and coke correct?"

He didn't exactly give her time to respond, by the time she opened her mouth he was already on the other side talking to the bartender.

'_Well it's not like I have anywhere important to be.' _That thought alone was so depressing she immediately starting looking around for a table. _' might as well get completely drunk if he's payin' _

'_Where am I going to go tonight? Am I going to have to sleep outside? _

_Why is this happening to me?' _She was getting so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never noticed when he sat down.

"So what happened?" he sipped slowly on this drink, never taking his eyes off of her.

"What makes you think anything happened? Can't a girl just come enjoy a drink without something being wrong? By the way, do you even have a name or have I really had that much to drink that I've forgotten it already?" She couldn't get any kind of read on this guy. He seemed nice…if not a little creepy.

He just smiled at her. "Well, no I certainly don't see a problem with a little bit of sauce, but I do see a problem coming to this bar to get it." At this point his eyes were burning holes through her skull, he was leaning across the table and when he reached her ear he whispered "People only come here if they are at the bottom of the pit, looking for that one ray of hope that they think is at the bottom of their glass."

She honestly didn't know what to say to that. "I'm Kyle by the way. Would you like to get out of here, I can give you a place to stay for the night."

She knew she shouldn't. Even in her drunken stupor she wasn't that dumb. But there was something about him, and with one word, she took his hand and changed her life forever.

"Okay"

Chapter One.

A lot changed for Amelia in the next three years. For one she started to excel at her witchcraft, it had been a requirement of Kyle's. She no longer enjoyed it like she once did though. She didn't enjoy a lot of the things she had before she had met him. They now lived in the French Quarter in New Orleans, nothing extravagant, but pretty decent.

On this particular day Amelia woke to the delightful feeling of the sunshine on her face…a feeling she always cherished. She reached over to the other side of the bed only to feel empty air and a cold pillow. Obviously Kyle had gotten up much earlier than she…though she couldn't figure out why…it had been their self-appointed night off and they both always slept in every chance they got.

Amelia slipped out of bed and started to stroll down the hallway when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She barely recognized the girl that stared back at her. Her hair had grown out from its short pixie cut to long and wavy down her back. There was a hardness in her eyes that she never expected to see there, no she was not the same girl she used be…if only her father could see her now. He would probably say it was her own fault though, only she would get mixed up with-well that's not important.

***flashback***

**It had been a couple days since Amelia had taken up residence at Kyles small studio apartment. She couldn't believe her how her luck had turned around, one day she's kicked out of her house with no where to go, and the next she's shacking up at a cute boys house for free. **

**Sadly she soon learned the important life lesson. Nothing in life is free. **

**It had been the third night with him when he finally sat down with her to talk out permanent arrangements. They had briefly talked about it before, but Amelia was always a little apprehensive about it. **

"**Amelia, I know it has only been a couple of days, but I have enjoyed your company, and I know I have asked before, and I'm going to ask again, will you please stay here with me?" He had grabbed her hand at some point and was gazing into her eyes as if her words were his last beacon of hope left. **

**It took a minute for Amelia to reign in all her thoughts about this. She knew she didn't want to be back out on the street, but she couldn't in good conscience stay here. **

"**Before I say anything else, I want you to know that I have enjoyed your company too, and I appreciate all that you've done for me so far. I wish there was some sort of way I could pay you back, but I can't right now. Which is why I have to turn down your offer. I already owe you so much, I would be sleeping on the street right now if it wasn't for you. I couldn't possibly take anymore from you." She said it with all the sincerity she had, she truly did mean every word. **

**He looked at her with glee in his eyes. "I've grown to know you pretty well the past couple days and I had a feeling about that. Which is why I have a proposition for you. I need a partner." He slowly got up and walked towards the kitchen area and brought out a small tube filled with red liquid. **

**This was the night that Amelia Broadway became a V dealer.**

*** end flashback***


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this chapter took me a little bit longer to write. Pam is extremely hard to write as I found out. Let me know what you think of her I loooveee reviews!

and I don't own any of it.

Chapter two.

She sat staring at the blank wall in front of her in the back office of Fangtasia. She desperately did not want to go into the bar area tonight. It was all just getting a little too sickening for her to handle anymore.

Pam never understood why exactly the vampires decided to reveal themselves. Now she constantly had to be around the _things_ and _not_ kill them.

Ruin all her fun.

One of the pros, she had to admit to herself, was they were constantly throwing themselves at any vampire that crossed their pathetic eyesight. So she never was without a meal at least.

Pam's phone started to buzz in her pocket, breaking her from her reverie. She knew who it was from before she even looked, but figured she might as well humor him.

"**If it isn't too much of a bother, would you mind GETTING YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK**."

Ah yes, she knew Eric would have noticed her absence by now. Pam was well aware she could get away with a lot, a lot more than any other vampire in the area, but when he called…she had to answer.

Tonight it was bouncer duty. She loathed this chore above them all. It required constant interaction with the humans. Really Eric should have Chow out here doing this menial work, its not like she was exactly a "people person" as they say.

She watched them file into the door all night, not one of them catching her eye.

_None of them ever do_ She thought bitterly. This life was getting boring. Nothing happened anymore. When Sookie first started coming around, Pam thought things might start to get fun again. But no, the fun sucker that is Bill fucking Compton had to go and keep her to himself.

Asshole.

Pam also hated these outfits she was forced to wear during work hours. Black and leather were just not fashionable. Where did all these insipid humans get the idea that vampires were obsessed with Gothic everything, she had no idea.

Unfortunately since "The customer is always right" policy…they dressed themselves and the bar according to the stupid wants and ideas of society.

No one had been coming in for at least 20 minutes, and just as a relieved Pam was about to walk inside to find a midnight snack, a group of typically dressed children descended into the area.

_Just fucking fantastic. More wannabe fangbangers vying for attention any means necessary. I wonder if Eric would mind if I just killed them instead. I could be quick and silent. *sigh* Yes he would mind. _

_Fuck my life._

"Hello, and welcome to Fangtasia" Pam sneered. She wasn't nice, or polite to any of the guests, and that was okay. They were supposed to be scared of her.

And scared they were. The girl closest to Pam was obviously shaking as she searched her purse for her ID. The others in her group weren't any better, most of them sweating through their barely there clothes and shaking like I was about to rip their throats out.

_Well I had considered it…_She thought with a small smile….which seemed to scare them even more than when she flashed her fangs.

Finally after she had finished looking over all of their Id's, the practically sprinted past her. Did they honestly think they would be safer in there? Pam chuckled and the pure stupidity of the inbreeds.

Not a minute later Pam's phone buzzed once again in her pocket. And once again she knew who it was before she even looked.

"**Chow will cover the door. You are needed here"**

_Finally! _She thought, actually happy for the first time all night. As she walked back into Fangtasia her eyes immediately sought Eric's. He was of course on his 'throne' enthralling the scum as they danced around looking like what they thought was sexy, but honestly it was trashy.

She approached him and took her place at his side. Where she always belonged. Pam knew without a doubt that this was the only person she would ever have even a flicker of emotion for. He was her maker. Her brother. Father. Lover. Everything. She would follow him to hell and back if he commanded it. And Eric knew this.

That's probably why she got away with as much as she did. Eric knew she was unquestionably loyal when it came down to it. As much as she may tease him or push his buttons. She would take a stake for the him.

After a couple minutes of silence Pam began to wonder if he called her up here for any certain purpose or just wanted the company of something other than the rats flinging themselves around him.

_**The last group you let it…who are they? **_Eric started suddenly in his native tongue. Pam was the only one in the bar who knew the language. Eric had made sure he taught her Swedish not long after he turned her. It always did come in quite handy when they wanted completely private conversations. Silent to even the other vampires around them.

_**They are all college students at the local school. Petrified little shits. Practically shaking to death just showing me some ID. **_Pam Chuckled. She loved when humans were scared of her. She might have had just a tad bit of a power complex.

_**And did you notice, dear Pamela, anything strange about them? **_Eric's voice had all the sudden taken a sharp edge to it. Pam knew she hadn't paid THAT much attention to them. Why would she? They were nothing remarkable.

Now she looked. And she noticed the for the first time how one of the men's eyes were darting around, about to pop out of his head. None of the group was dancing, but all were sweating profusely. The man who looked like he might be the leader seemed to be checking out all the vampires in the room. Something was definitely off. Pam couldn't believe she had missed this before.

_**It's not like you to let something like this slip Pam. **_Eric glanced out of the corner of his eye to Pam.

They were addicts. V addicts to be precise. Humans never understood. They were not meant to enjoy the power that was vampire blood. But time and time again they would sneak in here, delusional in their quest for a fix. They actually thought they would find what they looked for here. Fangtasia could either be the safest place for you, or the most dangerous, depending on your reason for being here.

_**Would you like me kick them out master? **_Pam said, she usually only referred to Eric as 'master' when she wanted something or trying to make up for something. Her previous idea of draining the whole group of inbreeds dry was becoming more and more appealing. Maybe when she 'escorted' them off the premises she would just escort them right to their grave. Unfortunately Eric had other ideas.

_**No…this is not the first time we've had this kind of vermin lately. It's becoming all too common. If the Queen were to find out about the increase of addicts…well she would not be pleased. **_Eric grimaced. The Queen was…temperamental to say the least. It would not do good for her to find out about this if it was easily containable.

_**I think it's about time we called on that favor to Miss Stackhouse. Call Bill, tell him we need his human for the night. Then round up the humans and escort them to my office. Please. **_Adding please to the end always made Pam a tad bit more inclined to do what he asked. As much as she was loyal…she was lazy.

Pam rolled her eyes. _Of course_ he would want to call Sookie Stackhouse. When did he NOT want to. Any excuse really. The girl had made it quite clear she was Bill's and the idiot was quite possessive. She really didn't understand what made this girl so fucking special.

Amelia was sitting her bedroom meditating on her spell work, when Kyle comes running into the room like he was running from the devil.

"Come on pack everything. Anything that doesn't relate to the business stays." He breathed out in a hurry. By the time Amelia even registered that he was speaking he was already in the closet throwing a sweater and shorts into a suitcase.

"What the hell? Calm down and tell me what's going on. The apartment is warded, no one can get us here." She said trying to placate him. Amelia slowly walked over and calmly put one hand on his face and one on the hand throwing clothes in the suitcase, seizing his movements.

"He's gone missing." Kyle spat at her before flinging her off and running into the kitchen area. Amelia had an idea who he meant, but honestly didn't think it was THAT big of a deal. There could be plenty of explanations.

"Who's gone babe? One of the dealers?" Amelia said as she watched him back up all of his draining equipment.

"The fucking Vampire Amelia! Vampire's don't just disappear. If someone is on our tracks I'm not taking that chance. We've come too far now just to get killed by the fucking freaks." Kyle hadn't slowed down at all.

Amelia could understand why he was worried, she was too honestly. But packing up and leaving in the middle of the night would look more suspicious than anything. And if she had learned anything in the past three years. Vamps could find you anywhere if they wanted to. Anytime.

"Okay, okay lets just take a breather. Let's at least wait a couple days. Maybe he'll come back." She had at least gotten him to slow down his movements. Kyle could always be so rash about everything. The tiniest things set him off.

"I promise you, that if in two days, he hasn't come back, we will leave as soon as the sun rises." She put both her hands on his face this time, cradling it. He had completely stopped packing at this point and seemed to be listening.

"Alright, two days! That's it." Kyle had finally surrendered. "Alright babe I'm going to do some more rounds. Ward the house one more time for me?" He asked before he sprinted out the door.

Amelia let out a sigh. She always felt better when he wasn't around. Maybe it would be best if they left. Start over somewhere new. That wasn't what she truly wanted though.

_I wish I could leave. Somewhere where he could never find me. _

She made her way into the bathroom, as she walked she looked at all the knick-knacks scattered everywhere. None of it was hers. Nothing in this apartment besides her personal Wicca supplies were her own. That's the way it had always been.

_I could always ward the house so HE can't get back in._ She thought with an evil smirk. If only. She had tried that once, in the very beginning. It didn't work. And after the consequences she endured, she wouldn't be trying it again.

She never asked for this life. If she knew tapping into her powers would have made her a target to rats like Kyle…well she still would have done it, but maybe been a little bit more careful.

Amelia had found out six months after she permanently moved in with him, that he had been watching her since she was sixteen. The year she first started her craft. He saw her potential and used her for his own greedy needs. physically and financially.

The night he revealed everything to her was a night of many 'Firsts'. It was the first time she had seen a vampire. First time she had seen one die. First time she used her powers for anything negative. First time she let him fuck her. And that's the way it stayed for three years.

No, maybe this isn't what she wanted to be doing. But honestly, where else was she going to go? Kyle never let her meet new people, let alone make friends. She never had a (legal) job before. He was all she had, and he knew it. He loved it.

The loneliness was suffocating. Controlling. Amelia craved change. Needed it. Wished and Hoped. But knew it was never going to happen. She would die in this apartment…whether it be this year or in fifty years. This was her life now.


End file.
